Matingclan
by nOt111-.-.-.-.-111ACtiVE
Summary: these are NOT lemons, this is an actual story
1. RulesOfMatingclan

The Pride of Matingclan:Dawnstar speaks:

Mating has gone on sense the start of time, that's how all creatures have survived. Sure all creatures need to sleep, but not all day like Sleepingclan. Not all Creatures need to hunt like Huntingclan, rabbits dont hunt, mice dont hunt, they're just the ones who are hunted. Its the same way with Fightingclan, not all creatures fight. But mating is different, all living creatures mate, the ones that dont never get their traits passed on. Every one of our warriors are loving cats filled with passion but that dosen't mean that we're weak, our apprentices are trained to the fullest in fighting as well as mating. We dont take provokement from any of the other clans. We are never given much trouble from Sleepingclan, probably because they're doing what they do best. Huntingclan gives use a hard time now and then but it always get straightened out, with us wining, but they're too mouse-heart to every cause that much drama. Fightingclan, well its a bit different with them. We are dragged into a lot of their troubles with the others but its not bad especally because we usually come out on top, we like to keep peace with that clan but its really not that hard. If we dont bother them they wont bother us, its as simple as that. Now some may think our ways are strange but just like all the other clans its a way of life and its the best way we survive.

The Rules of Matingclan: Stonetail speaks:

The rules of our great clan are quite simple, though some may think other wise. First of all if any cat dared to cross our borders they would be in big trouble, our punishments are quite severe. Any cat found inside our borders, at any cost, will have half of their tail bitten off, if any of the cats are virgins they will have their barrior broken by the male with the biggest member in our clan. Now if there are any male virgins with them they will have the cat with the biggest member in our clan fuck them in their tailhole or have some cat fuck them with a stick in their tailhole, depending on the circumstances. Being the deputy I reenforce these rules and I do not tolerate when my warriors neglect them. Of course things get tricky with Fightingclan, we are a lot easier on them. If they trespass we will let it slide if they're just passing though but if they are to deep into our teritory we will ask them to leave. Trespassing or just passing by is different then stealing prey but they almost never do that, they wouln't dare. Our warriors greatly out number theirs so even if they're better at fighting we have more warrior ready to fight, and Matingclan warriors are known for being able to go all night.*smirk*

The Ways of Matingclan: Goldenleaf speaks:

Matingclan is special, we are a clan full of love even if some of our rules can be harsh. I'll start off with the basics. Our kits start training at seven moons old, their first day of training is when they are told all about mating and how it works. If there is time left in the day they are trained some basic fighting moves. They train regurly until they reach eight moons old then they start training in how to mate, it goes back and forth between hunting, fighting, and mating. When their mentor thinks that they are ready they will be assest on hunting, this is their first accesment. Then they are accest in fighting, this is their second. Then they are accest in mating, the most important of all. They will mate with three cats at a time and will not cum until the leader says so, if they fail they will be trained for one more moon and try again. If they fail their second try they will be made a warrior but will never be aloud to mate again. Now I do find this harsh but it is the rules, I passed on my first try and I am a queen of Mating clan. My brother passed on his second and now he has three beautiful kits with my best friend, Fallingwing, and I am proud to be kin of them. Its a little different for medicine cats, I'll let Yarrowfang do the talking.

Ways of a Matingclan medicine cat: Yarrowfang speaks:

Hello, I am Krestalfoot's apprentice. Like Goldenleaf said its a lot different for medicine cats than it is for warriors. When a kit starts training to be a medicine cat they learn all about herbs and what they do but they also learn about mating just like a warrior apprentice, but medicine she-cats can only have mates and kits if there is another medicine cat to take their place while they nurse their kits Whether its their apprentice or mentor. Toms can have mate but on the same circumstances with only the small change of an apprentice who is not a full medicine cat can still take their place sense they wont be fully releifed of their duty.

The other Clans:  
the rules are much the same for them as the clans in the real books.

Medicine cats cant have mates: Fightingclan, huntingclan, Sleepingclan

Apprentices are trained more in fighting than in hunting:Fightingclan Vice versa for: huntingclan

Sleeps all day but are(somehow) good at fighting and can protect themselfs: Sleepyclan

Mildly good at hunting:SLeepingclan, fightingclan

Can swim faily well:Huntingclan, sleepingclan

Shiny pelts: Sleepingclan( They clean themselves alot)

Prefers fish: Sleepingclan

Map for matingclan

_[entrens]_  
| | | {warriors den} (drikingpool) | _ | | | {Medcat} | | {Nusery} | |\Tall branch\ |The Tall branch is a branch on a dead tree. It has |(FOOD! pile) |the same sibalism as the High ledge. The leader sleeps _ _|in a hole under the tree.  
||-dirtplace 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Gingerfall: Shy and jumpy ginger tom with a white tipped tail.

Gingerfall padded slowly up to the crowd of cats waiting inpatiantly for the gathering. On his way Robinwhisker, a reddish tom with a black underbelly, padded up to him. Gingerfall dipped his head to his former mentor. "How are you doing, Robinwhisker?" He meowed. "Pretty good, I'm thinkin out hitting that up later." He responded gestering towards his mate, Featherleaf, who had her tail held up unknowingly exposing her core. Gingerfall laughed. "You're too funny, Robinwhisker. Any cat could tell that you passed your acessment on your first try." Robinwhisker looked at him. "Then you should start acting like me, you passed your first try too." Gingerfall shrugged. 'Im not anything like you, even if I passed with no trouble' He thought. Dawnstar bounded out of his den under the TallTree and over to his warriors. "Is everyone here?" Dawnstar asked his thick brown pelt fluffed up agaist the cold. "Wait, where's Shadefall?" Goldenleaf, a pretty golden queen, called from the crowd. "Comming!" Shadefall called as he raced out from the nursery. "Sorry I was just telling the kits a story." He apologised. "Alright, lets get going!" Dawnstar led his cats throught their territory until they reached the water. Gingerfall looked over the water towards Fightingclan territory and saw Slashstar, a grey tom with silver stripes, and his cats walking over the log bridge towards Matingclan territory where they would cross again to the island where all the clans gather every moon. Slashstar nodded to Dawnstar, gestering for his cats to go first. Gingerfall and the others made their way across a log bridge which conected them to the island. When they reached it, Fightingclan right behind them, Sleeping clan was aready there. The Sleepingclan cats made room and Gingerfall and his clan entered, the Fightingclan cat following them. The clans mingled and shared tounges while they waited for Huntingclan to arrive. When they did the cats turned to look as Volestar, a brown tom golden eyes, led his cats aross the log bridge conecting Huntingclan to the island. The leaders hopped up onto the Great Stump, which was left from an enormous red tree that the long-backs cut down, to join Salmonstar, the leader of Sleepingclan who was a silver tom with a white underbelly. "Good, now that we're all here lets start the gathering. I think I'll go first."Salmonstar said as he stepped forward. "Sleepingclan is doing very well, our numbers in cats are growing." He meowed in pride. "One of our queens has given birth to three healthy kits, Frostkit, Rainkit, and the smallest being Mudkit who was named after his father, Mudbranch." As he looked to his left Gingerfall saw Mudbranch raise his head in pride. All of the cats other than the proud father bowed their whole bodys in respect, as was tradition for newborn kits. "Why dont you go next, Slashstar." Salmonstar meowed, stepping back. Slashstar dipped his head and stepped forward. "Thank you, Salmonstar. Fightingclan is doing well, one of our queens, Bloodpelt, is expecting Darkfang's kits and we're looking forward to new apprentices." Gingerfall and all of the cats beside Bloodpelt and Darkfang lowered their bodys again. "Dawnstar?" Slashstar meowed after sitting back down. Gingerfall's leader nodded to Slashstar and stepped forward.  
"Matingclan has seen no trouble, in fact only good has come sense the last gathering. Our kits Graypaw and Frogpaw have been made apprentices." Greypaw and Frogpaw held their heads high as cats from all clans chanted their names and dipped their heads. "I...guess I'll go then." Volestar meowed as the chanting ended. "All is well in Huntingclan. Hairfoot and Mouseeyes have been made warriors and our spell of Green-cough is over." The cats cheered the newly made warrior's names as Mouseeyes and Hairfoot bowed their heads.  
The time was coming when the cats would recite the names of the cats who founded their clans. All the cats closed their eyes except for the ones from Sleepingclan. Sleepingclan went first. "Sunstar" The Sleepingclan cats meowed simultaneously. "Scarstar" The cats from Fightingclan meowed. "Robinstar" Huntingclan meowed. Gingerfall meowed along as the cats from his clan spoke the name"Whitestar"  
The cats ruled over their clans genorations ago but every leader swore to keep their names in the back of their minds. No living cat had a memory of them except for one, Longmind. Longmind was a white she-cat who lives in fightingclan and only she can remember who they were. No cat knows how old she is, even she lost track of how many moons she has walked the woods of fightingclan. The cats were about to start chating, as the clans were at peace now, when they heard a russling. As the russling became loud enough for all the of the cats to hear they turned their heads to it. It was apairent to all of them that something was coming their way. The cats only had shock to stop themselves from launching at the intruders as a black she-cat exploded from the bushes, a grey tom followed her out and collapsed on the ground next to the she-cat. As Gingerfall looked closer he saw that the tom had a large gash on his shoulder, blood poured out from it and Gingerfall gagged before regaining himself and took a step forward, pushing past a few other cats. The black she-cat spoke. "Please-Please we need... We need help." Her voice was desperate and trembling. The clans gazed in shock as a spasm rocked her bady. The black cat steadied herself and looked up at the clan cats again. "Please..." She wimpered, but she held her body up, somewhat, straight. Gingerfall looked up at his leader and saw all four leaders look at eachother. Volestar lifted his muzzle.  
"What do we do?" He hissed in a shaky voice. Dawnstar looked at him. "I don't know." He mumbled. Gingerfall looked back at the black and grey pair.'Neither do I'

Sorry but ive been very busy, these chapters will take a couple weeks to come out and dont exspect much. i'll try to come out with more soon 


End file.
